Falling For You Again
by GoingThroughChanges
Summary: Gaara fell in love with Naruto has been for four years. However on Christmas they get in a car accident. Naruto losses his memory and Gaara losses mobility in his legs. Will Gaara be able to make Naruto fall in love with him again despite his own pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Falling For You Again**

**By: Goingthroughchanges**

* * *

><p>AN:

Going to be completely in Gaara's point of view unless I state otherwise Enjoy:D

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected<strong>

The snow danced to the cold ground as Naruto and I sat in my beat up old Nissan. His long, slender fingers were curled around a steaming cup of coffee as he stared contently out the window.

"I love Christmas." He whispered not taking his eyes off the falling snow.

I smiled to myself as I watched him admire the pure snow. He was so beautiful. His blond hair that was almost past his ears, and his face that always seemed to be glowing with a smile. For me to say I was lucky would no doubt be an understatement. Naruto suddenly turned to me his baby blue eyes sparkling merrily.

"Do you want to see how many snowflakes we can catch on our tongues?" He asked, his hand already reaching for the door handle.

I however pulled him back locking him in an embrace.

"Let's just stay here for a little while." I mumbled into his sweet smelling hair.

He melted into my embrace and slightly pulled away so he could look deep into my eyes. A smile tugged at his lips as he leaned in to capture my lips. The thing only I remembered was the flash of hot white light and the sound of metal against metal.

* * *

><p>Pain pounded relentlessly through my head as I awakened to find myself in a white room. I glanced around with half closed eyes taking in the T.V hanging over my head and the flowers that resided on my bed side. Hospital. I was in a hospital. A groan fell from my lips as I slowly raised myself into a sitting position. It was harder than I imagined and found myself nearly falling back in pain. The worst was the aching pain that was in my legs. It was almost unbearable as I clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming. Through the sheet of pain I thought of Naruto. If I was in this much pain I was believing the worst.<p>

"NURSE!" I shouted, not caring that the action caused a burning in my throat.

When there was no response I called louder "NURSE!"

I heard the scuttling of feet and a small plump red headed lady ran into the room. Her emerald eyes fell upon me and her face lit up with a smile.

"You're awake." She said as if she was the Queen of obvious.

"Where is Naruto?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She frowned her eyes clouding with confusion.

"The blond…the one that I was with?" I continued trying to fight back the panic.

Her eyes lit up and she happily said "He's in the next room."

I let out a sigh of relief and fell back on my pillows. The nurse didn't seem to be worried so it must mean that he was in no danger.

The red headed nurse stared at him with a warm smile as she said "I'm Mary and I will be your main care taker."

I nodded distractedly in her direction and stared lazily at the wall in front of me. Thoughts of Naruto filled my mind and I took in a deep breath as I pictured his face. The way his face lit up in a smile and him leaning closer until our lips almost touched. Just almost. I closed my eyes against the pounding pain in my head and concentrated on taking deep breaths. Naruto was okay. There was nothing to worry about. He was just fine.

* * *

><p>"Hello…Mr. Sabaku I will be your doctor Kakashi." Said a tall man with spiked silver hair and a lazy look about him.<p>

I greeted him with a silent nod. He examined the clipboard he was holding then addressed me.

"You got into a car accident…and unfortunately your legs are compromised for the time being…." Kakashi paused gauging my reaction.

I showed nothing and swallowed the lump in my throat. He continued.

"We have no idea at this point if you will get the use of them back but after a while of physical therapy we will be able to tell for sure." He finished abruptly dropping his arm holding to the clipboard to his side.

His cool gray eyes examined me before he sat next to me.

"Naruto…your companion is a little bit…" Kakashi paused choosing his words carefully. While I waited for him to continue a rock dropped in my stomach.

"He has a bit of memory loss." He said vaguely.

I battled my shock and asked through clenched teeth "How much memory loss?"

He looked up at me no doubt wondering if he should tell me but he finally he opened his mouth and said "About four years…"

My mouth dropped and the stone exploded at the bottom.

Four years ago was when I met Naruto.

He had forgotten me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! Goingthroughchanges here! I'm back!:D i know so soon haha but i figured i would like to write again:D So this story is going to be a Romantic Tragedy with some comedy! Both! i'm so cool right hahaXD Anyway i hope you guys comment and check out my other story! Crystal Mountains is what it is called:) I hope to hear from you guy soon:D See ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Cold Water**

* * *

><p>I anxiously rubbed my hands as I glanced around my unoccupied room. The aching desire to pace pained my legs and I never really knew how much I would miss pacing until I could no longer. Thoughts of Naruto filled my brain as I bit my lips until the taste of blood filled my mouth. I knew I had to see me but I was afraid of what I would feel when he looked at me without recognition in his eyes. My face fell into my hands and I rubbed my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.<p>

"Mr. Sabaku!" The red head nurse Mary called in her always cheerful voice.

I turned to glare at her and hope to wither her cheerfulness on the spot. My glare however did nothing to the bubbling ball of happiness next to me.

"Would you like to see Naruto today?" She asked her smile nearly blinding me with its intensity.

I glowered at her wondering why she was so happy and why I had the misfortune of being around it. She looked at me expectantly her green eyes flashing with excitement. I sighed then nodded. She nearly squealed in happiness as she dashed out of the room to call Kakashi. The grey haired doctor shortly appeared with a somewhat mocking smile on his face.

"Finally brave enough?" He asked.

I growled under my breath but nodded . Mary came in shortly after a wheel chair in tow. I stared at the device momentarily forgetting I couldn't walk. A sudden sadness rested in my stomach as I stared at the large wheels and the seat that I could possibly be sitting in forever. I took in a sharp breath and pushed away the sadness and moved so I could pull myself into the chair. Kakashi looked upon me with a glimmer of pity before he turned and walked through the door way. I gazed around the room before wheeling after him.

* * *

><p>Mary had offered after a while to push me but the thought of having her push me with that idiotic smile on her face made me quickly refuse. She looked slightly disappointed but I didn't much care, she would get over it. She did and she seemed even more cheerful than before.<p>

"So what are you going to say when you see him? You should start thinking about it." She said her unnatural cheerfulness suddenly melting away.

I stared silently ahead at the back of Kakashi. Mary was right I should think about what I was going to say but I had always been the kind of person that just went head first and thought later. Despite that I began to rehearse conversations in my head.

'Hey Naruto…I know you don't remember me but I am your husband...we are married and it was two days ago that we got into…' I cut my thoughts short, it sounded like I was reciting from a script.

A frustrated sigh escaped from my lips as I tried again.

'Naruto…hon' I stopped myself right there never in my life had I called Naruto hon and just because he had lost his memory of me didn't mean I was going to start.

Again.

'Naruto you stupid fuck…'

Okay no the angry approach would definitely not work. I slumped back in my wheel chair and abruptly stopped wheeling. How could Naruto forget me so easily. We spent four years together, our countless ups and downs. Christmas was suppose to be perfect and then I was dumped into this horrible nightmare. Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of me his eyes staring into my face.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked his eyes holding none of the previous mockery.

I hesitated then shook my head.

"No…I just needed to rest a while." I responded.

Kakashi smiled mischievously as he motioned for Mary.

"Wheel our patient for the remainder of the trip we wouldn't want him getting tired before meeting his love." He said grinning at me.

I tried to protest but Mary took the handles and with her ever present smile pushed me forward. I glowered the rest of the way suddenly starting to hate the gray haired doctor.

* * *

><p>Mary stopped right outside Naruto's room and gave me a questioning glance. I waved my hand at her to signal that her concern was wasted on me. She shrugged and wheeled me into the room. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Naruto sitting up in bed talking to a dark haired doctor with a scar going down his face. The doctor noticed me and motioned for Naruto to look. The blond turned and his crystal blue eyes trained on me and like every other time I felt my breath catch in my throat. Like the first time we met the way his blue eyes sparkled and I felt so special knowing that he was only looking at me.<p>

I was at a loss for words but it didn't seem to matter to Naruto for he asked "Who is that?"

I felt a wave of cool ice fall over me as reality struck me like a train.

He didn't know who I was…how could I have forgotten.

I sat still in shock his words bouncing around my head destroying my composure.

"He is your husband…you have forgotten Naruto but you guys are married." Mary said coming to my rescue.

Naruto shook his head his lips pursing in confusion.

"No. I'm not married but I'm going to be." He said his eyes flashing merrily.

My ears perked up, knowing it wasn't possible but hoping he was talking about me.

"Uchiha Sasuke is my fiancé isn't that cool?" Naruto finished beaming like a love struck school girl.

I wanted to scream then rush at him and shake him until he remembered me. Even if it was one of his sick jokes I wouldn't have minded as long as it was a joke. This couldn't be real.

"NO! He's not!" I suddenly shouted shocking everyone including me.

I quickly lowered my voice into almost a pleading whisper "You are my husband Naruto please remember. You and Sasuke broke up after…" But he wouldn't let me finish. "I don't know you! You are coming in here saying you are my husband of all things! You're probably some con man!" He yelled at me his blue eyes flashing furiously.

I felt myself getting smaller and smaller.

I didn't even notice that Mary was wheeling me back down the hallway and Kakashi was talking to me.

All of it just spiraled around me until I was in my room then I cried for the first time since I could remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys going through changes here!:D sad right:( OMG! what is Gaara going to Well you guys will have to see won't you?:D Thank you to my first reviewers TigrezzTail and Lady Candace!:D Thank you guys so much for commenting it means a lot to me:D I hope you guys enjoyed this and i hope i hear from you guys again soon:D Remember to all of you that want to review i seriously don't biteXD thank you for reading see ya!<strong>

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Promise**

* * *

><p>If you have ever been around someone that is in an irritatingly good mood when you feel like you want your life to end you know it makes you want to crush the other person until they are crying. I wanted to as I watched Mary skip around my room singing a song that even sounded cheerful. However before I could scream profanities at her she skipped out of the room. I let out a relieved sigh before laying back in my hospital bed and gazing up at the empty white ceiling.<p>

Mary was as cheerful as ever and as for me I was drowning in my depression. I wanted to have the guts to say that what I was going through was unfair, but even if I had the great deity in the sky probably wouldn't care, or change his punishment. Punishment for calling Naruto a thoughtless idiot when he got my favorite boots all muddy. Punishment for all the horrible thoughtless things I did in my own selfishness. Everything had finally exploded into divine punishment. I shook my head and closed my eyes against the depressing whiteness of the room.

"Gaara Kakashi is coming in to see you now." Mary cheerfully called.

I cringed at her using my name in such a familiar way but bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything I would regret. She smiled and disappeared and had Kakashi take her place. He smiled in his usual for of mockery and stepped into the room.

"How you feeling?" He asked taking a seat next to my bed.

I glowered at him not believing he was actually asking that question.

"I feel like shit thank you for asking." I growled.

The lazy man nodded and ran his hand through his gray hair.

"I know this is not going to come as good news but…" However before he could finish a familiar hateful brunette walked into the room.

My blood boiled in my veins and my jaw clenched to the point I thought it was going to crack.

"Well hello Gaara long time no see."

Sasuke had appeared.

* * *

><p>When the hateful beast had finally left I turned to Kakashi with murderous eyes.<p>

"You can't be serious!" I shrieked my eyes nearly bulging out of my head.

He only shrugged and for a second he almost looked apologetic.

"Naruto contacted him…there was nothing we could do." He said examining his hands.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe this." I repeated to myself like a mantra.

I then proceeded to begin to tear my red locks out with deranged hands as I yelled angrily at the white wall. This was a nightmare. When I thought nothing could get worse it had, so much worse . I cut my thoughts off refusing to believe that I could ever lose the blond that I loved so much.

It couldn't happen.

I wouldn't let it happen.

My face fell in my hands and I shook my head suddenly feeling weary.

"Are you just going to give up?" Kakashi asked his eyes growing cold.

I glared at him and spat "Like hell I am. I would rather kill that son of a b**** with my own hands then let him have Naruto. Not after what he done. And even if he had done nothing of the sort I would still not let him take him."

He suddenly smiled and clapped me on the back.

"Well that's the spirit bucko and I will be glad to inform you that me and my beautiful assistant that you have not met will help you." He said grinning.

I stared at him not quite believing it was such a good idea to accept his help.

"Come on you have nothing to lose." Kakashi said and the truth of his words hit home.

"Fine…" I muttered.

He smiled and slapped me on the back again sending a cough from my mouth.

"Come on its time for physical therapy." He said almost cheerfully.

I nodded and watched as Mary wheeled the cursed wheelchair in. Every time I saw it I felt like a stone dropped in my stomach. All the same I pulled myself into **MY** chair. Kakashi gave me an encouraging smile before we exited the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat across from me working with a physical therapist named Ino. She had long flowing blond hair and a body that screamed she worked out ten times a day. She barked orders at the irritated Naruto as he went through the warm up routine. I watched anger rolling off my body and swarming around the blond. Hinata my own trainer was trying to coax me into doing the exercises she was showing me. I ignored her and watched Ino and Naruto. Finally she gave up and sat next to me staring at the pair across the room.<p>

"Is he the one?" She asked nodding at Naruto.

I nodded and sighed. Hinata smiled softly as she turned to look at me with her soft grey eyes.

"You know memory doesn't always stay lost." She said.

Her voice was soft like soothing music.

"Four years is a long time…" I mumbled looking closely at my hands that were covered with scars from the accident.

Hinata sat back staring up at the florescent lights.

"How long do you think you were waiting for Naruto?" She asked.

"My whole life." I responded without hesitation.

She turned to me with a smile.

"Then you can wait and try to help him remember the love that you once had." She smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Now about those exercises." She said.

I nodded and began immediately taking a liking to the girl.

* * *

><p>I sat alone in my hospital room thinking about Naruto. To say I was worried would defiantly be an understatement. I shook my head sadly as I turned to stare forlornly out the window. It was snowing again the white flakes falling gently to the cold ground. My mind traveled back to that day in the car. The way he smiled at me. His face lighting up with contentment and undying love. Undying love for me. I brushed roughly at my eyes as I abruptly snapped my eyes away from the window. Naruto I needed to make him remember and I would do everything it took. Everything to keep him from that cold bastard's hands. Anything.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning was brought around by the worst news I had after I found out about Naruto.<p>

"Naruto is leaving with Sasuke." Kakashi had sad his eyes filled with sympathy.

I shook my head and tried to desperately stand. Of course I couldn't and instead fell to the cold tiled floor.

"You need to stay in bed you can't walk." Kakashi said matter of fact tone.

I spat angrily as I tried again to get to my feet.

Again I fell.

"Stop Gaara you are not going to reach him like that." He said his voice sad.

"I need to make him remember." I whispered.

"And you will trust me we will get you going after him soon." He said.

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded, letting him help me back to my bed.

"You will be here a while because of you physical therapy but we can help you go out and meet him." Kakashi said his features softening.

I nodded in thanks.

"Okay first we will need you to tell us about Naruto and you…the best would probably be to recreate the most memorable moments between you…around this time of year." He said taking out a note pad.

I took in a deep breath and began to tell the time that Naruto and I met strangely it was a little bit after Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys i know boring! but it will pick up in the next chapter!:D the fight for Naruto begins! who will win? Will Naruto ever remember? Who knowsXP Okay thank you to all my commenters TigrezzTail, lady candace, BeautifullyLovely! thank you guys so much for reviewing!:D And for all those who have favorited my story thank you as well that means a lot to me!:) Okay so until next time! see you guys:D<strong>

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Believe In Us

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I am back:DDD it took me longer than usual but i have overcome the computer crashing problem:D YAY! thanks for your patience and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter:)**

**~Goingthroughchanges**

**P.S.**

**if the format is weird it is probably because of the netbookXD and if my spelling is horrible the netbook does not have spell checkDX so sorry in advanceXD**

* * *

><p>I stared up at the white ceiling soaking up the whiteness of the room with my pale eyes.<p>

"Ready for more physical therapy?" Said the owner of a familiar mob of grey hair.

I glared at him feeling my hatred slowly slink across the room, trying to strangle him.

"I will take that as a no." he said smirking madly to himself.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm way too sore." I muttered my once powerful retort forgotten.

"No pain no gain." he responded smiling happily.

"Leave me alone you quack!' I snapped angrily.

Kakashi laughed his eyes cold.

"You want to wallow in your own depression then fine. but that BEAST you say you hate so much is going to steal your love away!" he snapped back.

I glared at him wishing his words weren't so true. My eyes rolled and I whispered "Fine since you put it that way."

Kakashi suddenly softened his shoulders slumping.

"Just push through it will be worth it." He said softly.

"It better be you little piece of..." Before I could finish my sentence Mary came in all her bubbly happiness.

"Here comes your golden chariot." She called in a sing-song voice that nearly made me scream.

Kakashi gave her a warning look and she slowly shrunk in on herself.

"Sorry..." she mumbled her happiness deflating.

I nodded absently in her direction and fixed my eyes on the silent metal chair she pushed toward me. As my eyes traces over the slick, cool metal I found myself not wanting to believe it. It couldn't be real, I didn't want it to be real. Not in the slightest, but I slid my fingers over the leather arm of the chair and slid into the seat. I rested comfortably into the chair and stared up at the ceiling. One more second and I would be okay. One more second. I pulled up my arms and rolled so I faced the door.

"I'm ready." I said with a deep weariness in my voice.

Kakashi silently followed, and Mary bounced happily behind as I rolled out the door. I had to be ready. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain that was destroying my heart.

I could endure it all if tonight gave me some hope.

* * *

><p>Hinata stared at my scrunched up face and sat back.<p>

"You can rest." She said as i tried to grab my toes with my struggling arms.

"I have to do this. I have to make my legs better for..." I stopped mid-sentence and dropped my arms uselessly to my sides.

"You won't let you do this...rest now." Hinata said a firmness in her voice I never heard her use before.

I mumbled something under my breath and flopped across the floor as if I were dead.

"I wish this was easy." I muttered helplessly.

"You know if you give up you lose and if you try and lose at least you know you tried and lost valiantly." She said her soft voice spiraling around in my empty head.

"I don't want to lose." I said glaring at the white ceiling.

"I'm sure Naruto wouldn't have wanted you to lose either." Hinata responded her sweet smile softening her features.

I knew at that moment that she was the kindest person I had ever known.

"Thanks." I muttered for what seemed like the first time in years.

She smiled and gently patted my shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"Now that you have rested how about those exercises?" She asked winking.

My lips turned up at the corners as a hint of a smile and I began to stretch once again.

Tonight I wouldn't fail.

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the full length hospital mirror with a frown. Mary was standing over me gushing and acting like the complete nut case she was. I had hinted at Kakashi that she should get a physc evaluation but he just laughed.<p>

"OMG! Gaara you look so handsome!" She squealed clapping her hands together like a deranged school girl.

I studied my combed fiery red hair and the black suite that made it seem like my head was on fire. I did look pretty handsome, but having Mary say it seemed to diminish my value a little.

"Whatever." I muttered turning away from the mirror in my wheel chair.

Kakashi stepped into the room followed by a pink haired girl I had never seen before.

"Hello Gaara this is my assistant Sakura." he said pushing the girl forward.

She nearly stumbled and turned to glare at Kakashi. He shrugged and batted his eyelashes innocently. Sakura growled then turned to me with a smile.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I will accompany to make sure nothing happens that could put you in danger." She said pushing a hand out towards me.

I examined the soft paleness of her skin and her gleaming fingernails. She might have a slight case of OCD. I shook her hand and tried to force a smile on my face. My smile however turned more into a grimace than anything. Sakura's smile however never faltered and she stepped back taking a gander around the room. That's when i noticed that she was wearing a white lab coat with her name expertly stitched onto her breast pocket.

"Are you really going in that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Silence filled the room as she stared at me with anger.

"Of course." She sniffed.

I stared at her not believing she was serious.

"It's not a costume party." I growled.

A heavy atmosphere filled the room as Sakura sent a chilling glare my way.

"Fine Mr. High and mighty I'll go change." She snapped stomping out of the room while muttering curses under her breath.

"I like you kid." Kakashi said after finishing his boisterous fits of laughter.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the mirror trying to forget the wheel chair that was in my reflection.

"I can really walk today?" I asked rubbing my legs that had thankfully stopped being ridden with pain.

Kakashi nodded before saying "For about two hours and after that it is crucial that you get back into a wheel chair...two hours is all you have."

The warning seemed to swirl around me as I glared at my reflection. Two hours. I had to make it work.

"I have changed." Sakura said walking in a sparkling white dress that accented her curves and complimented her hair.

"Wonderful." I said with little enthusiasm as I rolled to the door.

Sakura glared at me but I paid no mind to the moody girl.

The only thing on my mind was Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Snow gently fell to the ground in little wisps of white. A red head sat alone on the bench staring into the expanse of white, taking no mind to the melting snow on his jacket. He seemed lost in thought alone in the snow.<em>

_"Ah excuse me! You!" called a voice breaking the red heads concentration._

_He turned to catch sight of a blur before tumbling into the snow. He spat and groaned his pale eyes turning to angry slits._

_"What the hell!" He yelled as he glared at the person that tackled him._

_A set of beautiful blue eyes looked back him shining with a mischievous glint._

_"I'm sorry but you know you shouldn't be sitting right where my sledding range is." The blond said smiling amusingly._

_The red head shook his head and pointed to the bench._

_"How could it be a sledding range when there is a bench?" he asked._

_The blond turned as if he just noticed there was a bench there._

_"Oh that's why I always stop there..." He mumbled._

_The red head shook his head in belief and pushed the blond off him._

_"Well anyway I'm leaving." He grumbled stuffing his soaked hands in his pocket._

_"Wait sled with me!" The blond said._

_The other looked at him with incredulous eyes._

_"Do you know how old I am?" He asked._

_The blue eyed beauty pondered the question then said "You must be an old man."_

_"Yah!" The other cried his anger boiling over._

_"Haha." The blond yelled before racing away leaving the other to seethe in the snow._

_Despite his anger he couldn't' help but want to laugh. If he didn't want to sled at seventeen anymore he must be an old man. He shook his head before walking away into the white sheet of snow._

* * *

><p>I stood in front of Sasuke's mansion and tried to fight the urge to pee on one of the pillars, or better yet blow up the whole damn thing. Sakura stood next to me staring up at the large building with wide eyes. White pillars stood around the entrance with legit looking butlers, and a giant chandelier hanging on the outside; sparkling with a light that caught all the windows making them sparkle magically. The hateful beast was good.<p>

"Oh my goodness this is wonderful!" Sakura gushed wasting no time in stepping through the doors to check out how rich people lived.

I stayed where I was surveying the house. A large lump fell into my throat as I examined the house. I could understand why Naruto would want this...it was definitely not something i could give him...I probably never would. Laughter spilled from the house and I found myself frozen to the spot. I knew I couldn't go in...not yet. My feet turned and soon I was walking to a familiar bench on the opposite end of the house. A soft smile graced my lips as I traced my fingers along the cold bench covered in powdery white snow.

"What are you doing here?" Came a cold voice.

I turned and saw Naruto standing two feet away from me carrying a bottle of champagne. My breath caught in my throat and i found myself unable to speak. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took a tentative step back.

"If you come near me i will bust this bottle over your head." He warned holding it up as if i hadn't seen it.

I scoffed and sat down on the bench so he didn't have to see that i was about to cry. Many times i had been threatened by Naruto but all those times i knew he never meant it now... i was sure he did. To my surprise he lowered his weapon and sat next to me. He didn't even glance at me as he popped the top of the bottle with skillful hands. He took a long drink before pushing it towards me.

"Want some?" He asked.

I took the bottle gratefully and took as much as i could before i needed to get air. He stared his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Wow you definitely needed that." He said laughing.

The beautiful sound floated around my cold body and warmed me to my very core. I tried to drink as much of the beautiful sound as i could before pushing the bottle back to him.

"It's beautiful out here." I whispered tracing my thin fingers in the soft snow.

Naruto nodded kicking his feet disrupting my carefully drawn pattern. I smiled before straightening on the bench.

"Do you remember this place?" I asked while trying to kill the blossom of hope that was growing in my chest.

Naruto's face scrunched up as he concentrated but in the end he shook his head.

"No...I don't remember much but Sasuke said that I was in an accident and I probably won't remember...but he said we could make newer even better memories." Naruto giggled and turned to me with a dazzling smile.

"Isn't that so romantic." He gushed.

I grimaced and kicked angrily at the snow.

"He's such a charmer." I grumbled.

Naruto thought for a moment then said "You are Gaara right?"

I turned to him looking deep into his eyes to see if he remembered something...anything.

"Yeah I am." I responded waiting anxiously.

"Why is your name so familiar to me...did i know you before?" He asked curiosity warming his eyes.

"I'm your hus..." But before i could finish my sentence Sasuke materialized out of the shadows.

I had no doubt as he sauntered up the path and towards us that he had been listening.

"Well hello Gaara I'm glad that you have come to our engagement party." He said his lips pulling up into a smirk.

I stared at the heartless monster in front of me and tried to stand but found i couldn't.

Kakashi's warning bounced through my head 'Two hours.'.

Sasuke's smirk grew as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Oh that's right you can't stand. What a pity that you can't dance with Naruto at the wedding. But don't worry you can have a front row seat so that you don't' have to worry about bothering people with your..." He paused his eyes glinting maliciously.

"With your wheel chair." He finished with a barely audible chuckle.

"Do you guys know each other?" Naruto asked looking from me to Sasuke in confusion.

"Yeah we go way back..." He said absently with a nasty smile that made me seethe in my chair.

As if it was an act of kindness on his part he said "Oh and he's your friend Naruto so feel free to call him and catch up." Sasuke surveyed my still frame with amusement, tightening his hold over Naruto. As if to put salt on the wound he captured Naruto's lips into a passionate kiss that made my insides turn. I wanted to jump up and punch the bastard till he could no longer breath. Cut out his tongue, strangle him until he was dead but my legs wouldn't move. I couldn't even walk away. I was forced to watch as my heart crumbled and broke into a painful mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Poor Gaara:( Sasuke is sooo mean!D Jeez! I know it's kind of weird i get so worked up when i'm writing it lolXD but hey it makes it fun right?;) Okay a shout out to all my reviewers! Battenburg507, TigrezzTail, lady candace, Demon-Wolf bearer, and Beautifullylovely! You guys are amazing! the most reviews i have had in like forever!:D So thank you very very much! and again thank you for you patience my computer broke down and i had to use a friends netbook and they had to use it too so it made the process very slowDX So thank you for your patience and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter:D Thank you for reading and i hope to hear from you guys soon:D And to all the people who are reading thank you i really appreciate your support! It's wonderful makes me all fuzzy insideXD Anywho thank you guys and i hope to hear from everyone soon! i don't bite hahaXD**

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I Can't Let it Go

* * *

><p>I sat in the cold staring blankly at the place where Naruto once stood with Sasuke, locked in an intimate embrace that still burned in my mind. They had long since gone but I still sat reliving the horrible moment until I wanted to scream at myself to stop.<p>

"Gaara what are you doing out here?" Sakura called, tromping through the snow in her white heels; shivering under her thin shawl.

"I exceeded the limit." I mumbled turning so she didn't have to see the desolation in my eyes.

"So how did it go...I wasn't sure how it was going to work if you didn't even come inside but..." I cut her off by shouting angrily "Nothing worked now can you help me?"

Sakura stared at me in stunned silence.

"Nothing worked out and that son of a b**** is mocking me." I shouted my hands curling up into tight fists.

"He's mocking me." I repeated in a whisper.

Sakura stared her pink hair whipping back and forth as the wind picked up.

"You shouldn't give up." She responded lamely.

Then again there wasn't really anything else to say. When you fail try, try again my mother used to say.

"Well I'm going to call Kakashi and get your wheel chair." She said, straightening her back and pulling her shawl tighter around her.

Her doctor personality had returned and she was down to business.

"How did you not know two hours had passed?" She asked as she whipped out her cellphone.

I laughed joylessly as i stared into the white snow.

"With the one you love time means nothing." i said in a ghost of a voice.

Sakura stared at my slumped back and slowly lowered her cellphone to her side.

"Time and everyone around you is so insignificant you can't even bother yourself to acknowledge their presence. Everything that is not him does not matter." I said as my teeth clenched and my nails bit harshly into my flesh.

After several moments Sakura reached out her hand as if to pat me reassuringly on the back then abruptly stopped, her face twisting. She withdrew her hand and brought the phone to her ear. I watched the powdery snow swirl in the wind in a solemn winter dance.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat next to my bed staring at his chart and avoiding my smoldering gaze.<p>

"Luckily your legs have not suffered any reversible damage...so you can continue with your physical therapy." he said finally meeting my gaze.

"It didn't work." I growled. He blinked as if he didn't know what i was talking about then nodded.

"Nope it didn't...this time." He said.

He leaned back and studied my angered expression and raised his eye brows as if beckoning me to say more. I took in a deep breath and continued.

"It didn't work and Sasuke has an even stronger hold on him."

I shook my head as if that small action would make all the pain go away.

"Try again." Kakashi said as if it were as easy as walking.

Then again walking was no longer a simple task for me.

"Easy for you to say..." I muttered curling my fingers around my blanket.

"Easy for everyone that is not going through this to say. Everyone seems to think it's so easy! So goddamn easy but it's not! Especially when i can't even fucking walk!" I yelled throwing my pillow angrily across the room.

It hit the wall with a dull smack and my heavy breathing filled the empty space between us. Kakashi watched his eyes void of expression.

"We know it isn't easy. Hell anyone looking at you can see that but if you really want him back you have to push through it all. Maybe you'll get him back we don't know but we all want you to." He said.

I hung my head low letting his words soak through my skin.

"Well there is something else that I want you to think about...Naruto's family can they help you?" He asked as he leaned forward, hoping for good news.

I laughed a long bitter laugh that startled the grey haired doctor.

"Naruto's family was the one that tried to keep us from each other in the first place." I muttered, not even having any more energy to be angry.

"His mother in particular. God she was a nightmare." I mumbled.

"I figured as much it's always the mothers..." Kakashi said to himself.

"She's going to come into the picture you know sooner or later and I'm going to make an educated guess and say it's going to be sooner than later."

I nodded trying to fight back the head ache that was threatening to tear my skull in two.

"Well hello!" Mary called as she skipped into the room.

"Get a freaking physc evaluation you stupid woman!" I yelled causing Mary to scurry out of the room and away as fast as she could.

Kakashi glanced at me then at the door.

"Tea?" He asked giving me a wry smile.

I nodded as i rubbed my temples with anxious hands.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Kakashi nodded and stiffly stood from his chair. I watched him leave then released an exhausted sigh.

"Well hello again old friend." Came a familiar voice that made my skin crawl.

"What do you want you son of a..." Before I could finish my angry outburst at the dark haired devil Sasuke, Naruto appeared next to him.

"Hey Gaara! Sasuke told me that you were in the hospital because of an accident..." He said giving me the smile that melted my heart every time.

I again was at a loss for words.

"I thought I would bring a friend to cheer you up." Sasuke said cutting through my happy fog.

I turned to him trying to kill him with my venomous stare. He smirked before he led Naruto to a chair. Naruto giggled as Sasuke kissed his hand as he sat down. He didn't stop there, gazing into Naruto's blue eyes with a look of a shark.

"Leave. Leave now." I said through clenched teeth.

Naruto glanced at me confusion clouding his eyes. Sasuke on the other hand just smirked.

"Leave now!" I shouted trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Are you sure Gaara? Are you sure you don't want to visit with your FRIEND some more?" Sasuke asked drawing out the word friend.

"No i want you to leave." I hissed. I was blinking rapidly trying to keep them at bay.

"Okay come on Naru we will go and leave this grump." He said him into his arms and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Okay...see you later Gaara." Naruto said while Sasuke led him out of the room.

'See ya later.' Sasuke mouthed before laughing.

I wanted to scream and tear my heart to shreds. To stop the horrible pain that was coursing through my veins, eating me alive. Tears rolled down my cheeks as sobs made my body convulse.

I never knew love could hurt this bad.

* * *

><p><em>"Sir I'm sorry we have run out of the syrup for the white chocolate mocha..." Said a brunette facing an angry red headed male.<em>

_ "You can't be serious." He muttered his pale eyes narrowing at the poor cashier._

_ "I'm sorry sir is there anything else you would like?" She asked forcing a smile on her face that was visibly twitching._

_ "Forget it." The red head growled. _

_He turned to leave then changed his mind and faced the girl again. __She frowned expecting criticism but instead he placed ten dollars in the donation jar. The girl stared her brown eyes widening at the sudden change of character. _

_"Bye." The red head said before walking toward the brown plush chairs near the fire place. _

_"I thought you were going to start yelling at her." Said a blond haired blue eyed mail in the opposite chair. _

_T__he red head glanced at the familiar blond and made a disapproving sound._

_ "Whatever sled boy." He muttered turning his face so he could stare into the fire. _

_"You're not as mean as you want everyone to think you are." The blond said a knowing smile gracing his lips. _

_The red head ignored the other and watched as the orange flames licked at the inside of the fire place. _

_"You should try a different drink instead of getting the same one every day." The blond said his blue eyes twinkling merrily. _

_The other male turned to the smiling other and rolled his eyes._

_ "Like i would want anything else." He muttered. _

_"You never know." The other retorted. _

_The red hair glared angrily at the blond before abruptly standing. _

_"Fine." He muttered before stomping over to the counter. _

_He faced the surprised girl and said "I would like a caramel mocha."_

_ She nodded and gave him a smile. "Of course." _

_The red head walked to the receiving end and was greeted by the blue eyed beauty. _

_He watched silently as the other took his drink and took an experimental sip. To his surprise the drink was creamy and went smoothly down his throat. The blond smiled. _

_"My name is Naruto." He said sticking out his hand for me to take. _

_"Gaara." The red head responded taking his soft hand in his. _

_"I hope we can be friends." Naruto said smiling happily. _

_Gaara only nodded knowing that the blonde's smile was the most contagious. His lips turned up and before he knew it he was smiling too. "_

_Yeah...me too."_

* * *

><p>My pale eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. It had been two days since i had done any physical therapy. Two days since i had a single thought that was not connected to Naruto in any way.<p>

"Gaara you should get up and do something...anything." Mary pleaded as she came in to check the stiffness in my legs.

I offered no criticism or even a word, she was only greeted by a blank stare. Mary sighed her red locks falling haphazardly in front of her face.

"I'll be back in a few." She mumbled dejectedly.

I supposed even my depression was having an effect on the always cheerful nurse. A soft sigh escaped my lips as i rubbed my temples.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Blue himself." Kakashi said strolling in with a black T-shirt and casual navy blue pants.

"What do you want...isn't it your day off?" I asked, finding that my voice sounded strangely like someone else's.

"Yes but i came to see my favorite patient." He said taking a seat next to my bed.

"Bull." I said scoffing.

Kakashi only smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Get up and come get some coffee with me." He said.

"Is that a command or a request?" I asked.

He only smiled.

"Okay whatever just go get my wheelchair." I growled.

Kakashi smiled and shortly returned with my wheel chair in tow.

"Here you are sir." He said moving to help my stiff body into the chair.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Any time." He responded wheeling me out of my hospital room.

"So my friend why are you so down in the dumps?" He asked as we got onto the elevator.

I shrugged not offering to divulge any information. Kakashi shrugged giving friendly nods at his acquaintances in the elevator. I ignored him and everyone else while I watched as the numbers slowly changed. A ding filled the air and we got off into a spacious looking Starbucks.

"Okay off we go." The grey haired man said cheerfully. I scoffed but bit my lip to keep from saying anything negative.

"What would you like?" Kakashi asked.

"I would like a..." I paused then sighed and said "A white chocolate mocha please."

He turned to talk to the man at the register and i glanced around taking in the cozy fireplace and the many people lounging around. It was peaceful, warm.

"Gaara?" Came a familiar sound that was much like music.

I turned and was greeted by a single pair of breathtakingly blue eyes. Again i was speechless as the smiling Naruto came up to me.

"Hey! Sorry about the other day...visiting you without telling you." he said down casting his eyes in apology.

I finally found my voice and shook my head.

"It's no big deal I was having an off day." I said giving him what i hoped was a reassuring smile.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something more but before he could Kakashi came up behind me and said "Here is your white chocolate mocha my dear."

I stared at him with enlarged eyes and quickly turned to look at Naruto that also seemed shocked. However he soon recovered and smiled warmly at Kakashi.

"Hello my name is Naruto I'm Gaara's friend...even though I don't remember much about him..." He laughed almost sadly before turning his attention back to me.

"You should not drink the same drink all the time." He suddenly commented.

My eyes widened and i nearly dropped my cup of coffee. Naruto looked just as shocked as i was his blue eyes as big as saucers.

"How did I..." He began again he was cut off by the dreaded witch herself...his mother.

"Well there you are Naruto you can't go wandering off..." her voice trailed off as her grey eyes locked in on me.

Her nose wrinkled and her eyes turned stone cold. Even her back straightened as she directed all her hatred at me.

"Well hello." She sniffed.

Naruto frowned and muttered "Be nice mother."

His mother ignored him and said "I don't' know why Sasuke is letting you still be a part of Naruto's life but i want you to know that I'm not happy about it I won't give you the same courtesy." She turned to Naruto and roughly grabbed his arm.

"Let's go." She sharply said dragging the protesting blond away. He turned one last time before disappearing.

Kakashi's warm touch on my shoulder brought me back from the crushing force of my destroyed heart.

"Let's go back up." he whispered quietly in my ear.

I could only nod as he wheeled me back to my room...there i sat alone. The painful puddle of my heart consuming me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys i edited this chapter after i finally got spell check!:D OMG you wouldn't believe or maybe you would at how much red there was! i was like "...O.O wow..." I'm a horrible speller and things like loose, lose, and loss always trip me upDX darn you to hell english language!XP well anyway i hope it's not as painful to read lolXD thank you for commenting and i hope to continue hearing from you guys:DDDD**

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seven **

**Falling for you again and again**

**A/N**

**Okay i'm so sorry! i haven't update in sooooo longDX i have been having family problems and i moved sooo it's been so hectic with my new school and everything! so sorry! i hope you guys don't hate me and like this chapter! i made it super long just for you guys:) i think you guys will like it...it made me smile:D so yeah i hope you guys can forgive me and thank you for all your comments and support they mean a lot to me:D thank you and happy reading:DDDD**

**~goingthroughchanges**

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat across from me his white lab coat slung haphazardly over the back of the chair he was leaning back in. We sat in silence lost in our own miserable thoughts.<p>

"His mother." He said, breaking the almost intoxicating silence.

I glanced his way and noticed that he had leaned forward with eyes that searched my face for the answer he sought. I looked away and gave a tired sigh. This was answer enough for Kakashi and he sat back, crossing his arms across his chest as his eyes glazed over in thought. As he thought I rubbed my aching temples, dismayed that the daily migraine had fallen upon me with an angry vengeance.

"Hey would you like something for those?" Kakashi suddenly asked, his eyes staring into mine with an unwavering stare.

I shook my head, dropping my hands to my bed.

"I take enough pills as it is." I muttered.

He opened his mouth to say something more but before he could Mary walked quietly into the room. Her fiery red locks fell forward keeping her face from view. We both noticed the usually cheerful nurse right away, her lack of enthusiasm standing out more than her usual abundance. I watched her scurry over to my bed side like a mouse trying to maneuver around a house that had attackers lurking at every corner. I craned my neck to try to get a better look at her face but she quickly moved her face out of view and checked my vitals with a newly acquired swiftness. Finally when I could stay silent no longer I opened my mouth to say something but as if sensing this she very much nearly bolted out of the room. I watched her leave my mouth still open ready to enquire. Kakashi was also a little puzzled and mumbled something under his breath. I suddenly missed the presence of the usual Mary despite her irritatingly cheerful nature…but her cheerfulness was full of good nature.

"I'll be back." Kakashi said as he hastily got out of his chair and followed the path the fast retreating Mary had followed.

I sighed suddenly hating the silence that followed. No matter how annoying those two were somehow they had made a place for themselves in my life. I was brought out of my intense thoughts by a knock on the door. My eyes bulged and I barely could keep my mouth from dropping open in shock. Naruto was standing in the doorway, a sheepish smile lighting up his face. I noticed the red roses in his hand next, they were breathtaking and they beautifully accented his light skin. In habit I glanced over his shoulder half expecting Sasuke to come up behind him with that lecherous grin on his face but for whatever fortune he did not appear; and Naruto was still smiling at me.

"Hey I wanted to come see how you were." He said, shuffling nervously with the flowers in his hand.

"No one knows you're here?" I asked, suddenly wary of Naruto.

He nodded down casting his baby blue eyes and scuffing the tile with his black dress shoes. I studied him his apperance with sad eyes. He looked nothing like the one he had loved. His blond hair neatly slicked back, a black button up shirt—that to its credit accented his lean body—but seemed to strangle him, and black slacks that were followed by his dress shoes. He looked like someone from a corporate office not the school teacher he loved. However it was enough that he was smiling at me like the Naruto he knew would. Finally I realized that he was glancing up at me with pleading eyes and I motioned him to the vacant seat across from me. He nodded gratefully and sunk comfortably into the soft fabric. He glanced at the flowers then flushed a bright pink suddenly embarrassed.

"These are for you." He said, shoving them at me and avoiding my gaze all at the same time.

I stared at the flowers and carefully took them in my hands. My fingers caressed the velvet petals letting their familiarity whisper soft memories to me.

"What made you choose roses?" I asked.

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows and stared at the flowers as if it was his first time seeing them.

Slowly he said "I don't know…I thought you might like them."

I nodded and smiled wistfully to myself.

"You chose well." I said, carefully setting them on my lap.

I turned to face Naruto's expectant eyes and said "Thank you….really."

He beamed under my praise but despite that smile his hands were shaking in his lap. I noticed his nervous habit and upon a habit of my own I took his hands in my own. Naruto pulled his hands away with a swiftness that startled us both.

After moments of silence he blushed and the shaking in his hands increased as he said "Sorry…I was startled."

I nodded and started to put my hands back into my lap but Naruto grabbed them.

"What were you going to do?" He asked a slight redness to his cheeks that wonderfully accented his blue eyes.

"You used to get anxious hands and when we met I would massage them for you…" I mumbled, feeling a blush of my own creep to my cheeks.

"Oh okay then." He said, plopping his hands in my lap while gazing expectantly at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat grateful that Naruto did not know what effect he was having on me. With what I hoped was steady hands I took his hands in mine. Then with careful melodic movements I traced the grooves of his hands and lightly rubbed the tightness in his skin. At first he was tense his blue eyes watching every move my hands made but soon he began to relax. He closed his eyes and lightly began to hum a tune that nearly made me lose my cool. He was remembering but he wasn't remembering what.

"That song…" I began as I smoothed my thumb over his soft skin.

"That song was the song my mother used to sing to me." I continued smiling slightly at the still bittersweet memory.

Naruto stopped humming and listened.

"She died when I was twelve." I traced the lines willing myself to keep back the tears.

"I wasn't taken in by my relatives so I was sent to an orphanage." A bitter laugh escaped my lips and I stared at my fingers that rested motionlessly in his hands.

I tried not to think how right it felt as I continued.

"No one wanted to adopt me because they said I was a devil…looked like one anyway." I laughed and began to massage his hands again.

A soft sound of sympathy came from Naruto and he gently held my hand in his.

"I was an orpahn too." He said, his smile soothing the aching in my chest.

However I could see that he knew being adopted and not being wanted by anyone were two different worlds. Worlds the same on the surface but totally different worlds in reality.

"We met when I was seventeen…at the same place we met on the day of your…" I choked my fingers growing cold in Naruto's hands.

A long silence followed before I forced myself to go on.

"The night of your engagement party. When we met it was snowing and you were sledding...down that slope."

"What?" Naruto asked his hands suddenly grabbing mind.

Startled I looked up into his eyes that were alit with confusion.

"The day we met you were sledding." I said.

Naruto released my hands and stood from his chair.

"How…" he began before he could finish his question he clutched his head a look of great agony coming over his face.

"Naruto!" I called reaching for him.

He fell into my arms clutching his head and softly whimpering.

"Naruto what's wrong?" I whispered, knowing if it was his head I shouldn't shout despite the panic pooling in my throat.

He continued to whimper and I clutched him awkwardly as I tried to get into a better position. Finally I succeeded in getting him to lay next to me in the hospital bed as I began to move his hands so they massaged his temples. When Naruto was able to open his eyes he gazed up at me with curious eyes.

"Sasuke said we met when I was sledding down that same hill." He mumbled more to himself than me.

My hands clenched into fists as I tried to think of all the horrible deaths that could befall Sasuke. Naruto suddenly brightened and sat up.

"Oh! It must have been another time after all I believe I want sledding more than once." He said, relieved.

He smiled and took my hands, not realizing that his touch was no torturing me.

"Gaara I want you to tell me about you." He said his eyes twinkling with the warmth I knew so well.

I wanted to scream at him to tell him the most important memory he had was tainted by the dark haired devils' lies. Instead I forced a smile on my face.

"Sure Naruto anytime." I whispered.

He smiled and his fingers clasped my hand protectively.

"I'll remember I promise." He said.

I nodded holding onto his hand praying that he would stay with me even as a friend. He had to stay with me, smiling with the beautiful twinkle in his blue eyes.

* * *

><p>I stared up at the grey ceiling lightly touching my hands with my fingers. Naruto's warmth still lingered on my skin and hiss cent still was imprinted on my pillow. His smiled and his eyes danced across my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. I traced the lines and I breathed in until I had to let myself breathe.<p>

Naruto, the beautiful blond that stole my heart and soul.

I smiled and pressed my lips against my fingers, in a silent message of love.

* * *

><p>My eyes darted around the room and with restless hands I combed through my fiery red hair. Sakura was standing in the doorway, her green eyes studying me curiously.<p>

"My someone is happy this afternoon." She said, stepping into the room with a smile.

I nodded and even smiled in return.

"Visitor?" She asked, her eyebrows raising almost comically.

I nodded again and continued to pull nervously at my hair.

"Oh cut it out it's not like you're going to look you best in a stupid hospital gown." Sakura said cutting through my happy cloud of bliss.

"Shut up at least I usually wear normal clothes. You go outside with that ridiculous lab coat. And your hair my god are you some mad scientist?" I snapped.

Sakura glared but pursed her lips together and refused to say another word. Luckily Naruto appeared shortly a flabbergasted look about him.

"Hello." He said warmly to Sakura.

She tightly smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck with this one." She muttered before exiting the room in a huff.

I glared at her back hoping I had damaged her ego. Naruto oblivious to the tension that was once present sat happily next to me. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he glanced around the room. That's when I noticed the bag he was holding in his left hand. My eyebrows raised in question as he put the bag on my lap. He leaned really closed until his breath tickled my ear. I shivered but forced myself to listen to his words.

"Clothes…I'm busting you out for a couple hours." He whispered sitting back so he could give me a self-satisfied grin.

I scoffed and said "Hate to break it to you but I can't walk." Naruto grinned as if he had already thought of that.

"I will help you." He said.

The sincerity in his words and the way his eyes shown with that slight flicker of love made me want to burst into song.

"Okay...let's do this."

* * *

><p>Naruto had decided that it was very important I wear a hat that covered my hair and dark shades, making me look like a detective in a comedy. Currently we were behind a corner staring at the nurses' station while he held me up with one hand.<p>

"Okay on the count to three we will go." He said.

There was no missing the excitement in his voice and I found myself also getting excited at the prospect of busting out of a hospital.

"Okay…1…2…3…GO!" He loudly hissed as we dashed to the elevator.

The nurses' didn't even have time to react before we were in the elevator going down to the first floor.

"Okay out the door and a half a block away I have a car...a car I bought and hid away." He whispered pointedly.

I nodded my legs shaking but my excitement fueled my legs . The elevator chime and we were running laughing like fools.

Soon we were out the door running into the sun laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Just the two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sniff awwwwwwwwwwwww it made me so happy to write that!:DDDD i was so happy i was like yay! i'm not a evil writer after all haha i hope you guys liked that chapter and i hope you guys comment even though my absence was so longDX thank you for reading! and thank you to all my commenters you all make me so happy and make me believe that i actually write good stuff;3 thank you and i hope you guys continue to comment and read:DDD i will upload more now that stuff is settled no more long absences i promise!:DDD okay see ya~!**

**~goingthroughchanges**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight**

**Brocken Magic**

* * *

><p>The sun's rays on my back filled me with uncensored delight as I ran alongside Naruto. His golden hair shone intensely in the sunlight and I couldn't help but marvel at his innocent beauty. He turned his sparkling blue eyes stealing the breath right out of my lungs at first glance. His lips turned up into a luminous smile, and his head lifted to the sky to release an infectious laugh that sounded like music to my ears. His laughter filled me with a bubbling warmth that burst forth into a laugh of my own; joining Naruto's in sweet harmony. He suddenly stopped, turning so he could dazzle me with his smile that outshone the sun.<p>

"This way." He said motioning to a car parked haphazardly in an alley.

My brows furrowed as we walked towards the car.

"You can't park in alleyways Naruto." I grumbled.

Naruto only grinned mischievously as he opened the passenger door and carefully helped me inside. He gave me a boyish grin before racing to the driver's seat. I watched him buckle in with eager hands that slightly trembled from his overflowing excitement.

"Ready?" He asked.

I smiled softly.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The sun shown on the polished car as we drove down the street, singing along to the radio at the top of our lungs. We soon collapsed into laughter that was just as fulfilling as the music. We drove on and on pointing at the people on the sidewalk, laughing at their suits and briefcases. Naruto couldn't stop laughing and he had unbuttoned his shirt partly and tussled his hair so when he turned to me with that infectious smile I almost forgot anything had happened. "<p>

So where should we go we have an hour?" He asked, his smile slightly dimming from the realization.

I turned my attention to the street the obliviously happy feeling slowly ebbing away. I stared silently at the sun that was already slinking behind the hills.

'If only there was a place…' My eyes flickered and I turned to Naruto with a small smile.

"To the beach."

Naruto smiled and pushed down on the gas a joyous howl escaping his lips.

I laughed and joined in wishing this day could last forever.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the beach out of breath and full of smiles. I took in a deep breath as I rolled down the window and let the sea air roll in. Naruto was already outside staring astonished at the sky that was on fire. The crisp wind blew his blond hair across his face letting the playful sun catch his hair in a golden glow that made my throat close with emotion I couldn't show. He suddenly turned to me beckoning to me his smile delightfully intoxicating. With hands that slightly shook I opened the door and stepped out into the deliciously cool air. Naruto lay across the hood of the car, resting his head casually on his arm. He turned to me when I didn't move and motioned for me to lye next to him. I gulped wringing my hands and trying desperately to control my thoughts and feelings that seemed to be running away from me. Finally after much consideration I lay next to him, tensing as my skin made contact with the cool metal. Naruto turned to me and smiled.<p>

"Pretty isn't it?" He mumbled, his eyes becoming distant and slightly sad.

I nodded as I tried again to swallow the hard lump in my throat.

"You know…" I began slowly.

"We came here once…on our first date." I finished, my voice carrying on the lazy wisps of wind.

Naruto abruptly sat up his face clouding with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, his voice suddenly acquiring an edge.

I turned my eyes dropping at the corners as I took in his expression of anger, mixed with confusion. I softly smiled turning back to the lit sky.

"I was just kidding." I mumbled, hoping my voice didn't sound strained.

Naruto visibly relaxed but his eyes never left my face and I knew he saw right through me. He lay back down and stretched his arms high toward the evening sky.

He lowered his arms and said "I remember this place… and there is someone standing next to me in my memory…I know I love him but… I don't know who it is."

I felt my throat tighten and my heart pick up its pace.

Naruto turned to his side gazing steadily into my eyes, the tenderness in them turning my heart to dust.

"Maybe…" But before he could finish the screeching of tires filled the air.

Naruto was on his feet in a flash suddenly in a panic. I tried to get up but to my dismay my legs were locked leaving me officially defenseless.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, his voice shaking.

I craned my neck and sure enough Sasuke came walking toward the car his lips lifted into a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hello Gaara." He said his eyes lighting up maliciously.

I nodded and tensed my fists, even though I knew it would make no difference if my legs were immobile. However instead of thinking about my lack of mobility I watched him advance with watchful eyes.

"Get in the car Naruto." Sasuke said not even removing his gaze from mine.

Naruto glanced at me his eyes helpless and I hated myself for letting him make such a face. However the moment ended and Naruto disappeared into Sasuke's car, leaving me with the devil. My jaw clenched and I raised myself from my lounging position. Sasuke slowly advanced carefully taking off his black leather driving gloves.

"You know Gaara…I don't like when people touch my property." He said, snapping his gloves against his wrist sharply.

I squared my jaw and tightened my fists.

"Since when was Naruto your property?" I growled, wishing that my legs were working like they were supposed to.

Sasuke grinned coldly and stepped in front of me.

"Since I declared him mine four years ago." He growled, trapping me against the hood.

I stared angrily into his cold eyes, readying my fists for a punch.

"He is not yours. He is not mine but I know I love him more than you can ever imagine." I said spitting in his face.

Sasuke's punch was swift and powerful, knocking all the wind out of my lungs. I gasped and almost heaved, but he wasn't done. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground and punched me again before I could recover from the initial shock of the blow. His knee came down on me stomach and I was desperately gasping for a breath of air, but to my dismay there wasn't much I could do for myself. He continued to rein blows on me until I was barely able to keep myself from slipping into dark oblivion.

Sasuke suddenly stopped his assault and leaned forward until I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

"I'll make sure you won't ever walk again you sorry son of a bitch." He whispered hoarsely.

I growled and grabbed at him but he easily slipped out of my grasp. He grinned horribly and got into the car. I realized as he turned on the engine what he was planning to do and I felt my blood run cold.

He leaned out the window and hollered "Good night my friend!"

As the car moved forward Naruto's horrible scream cut through the night air.

Then the sound of splintering of bone and then I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys! oh man right? Sasuke! the most evil person on earth!DX well anywho thank you to all my commenters! you guys really really encourage me to write! and keep on going!:D i sometimes have trouble keeping with one story but your guys comments make me excited about continuing because you know when you guys enjoy my story it makes it super worthwhile:DDDD so thank you all for commenting and i hope you guys liked this chapter and will cross your fingers for the next one:D merry christmas to all!:D haha the sad part is i didn't even know it was christmas eve until like someone told me lolXD ah i feel so old only seventeen but already forgetting about christmas lolXD anywho thank you guys and i hope to hear from you all again soon:D**

**~goingthroughchanges**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Nine**

**Nightmares and Beautiful Dreams**

**A/N**

**alright i am back again!:DDDD and so you guys are not confused our hero Gaara is in a coma reliving times with Naruto. I just wanted to say that just in case it wasn't clear enough:) thank you and i hope you guys enjoy:D Happy reading!:D**

**~goingthroughchanges**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly on my back as I sat atop the wall of my high school. There was a chill winter breeze but the sun made its feeble appearance all the same. I glared into the bustling courtyard hating every squeal of joy that escaped from a girls lips.<p>

Hating every laugh that floated up to my solitary perch on the wall.

I hated them all…

and they hated me.

Hated or feared which in my mind was no different. I downed the rest of my beer and held the glass loosely in my fingers, watching the glass catching the beautiful reflections of the sun. My finger traced the smooth glass and just like that…

I

let

It

go.

It fell to the wet ground with a crash that startled the group of people far below me.

"Hey! Dip…" But before the guy could say another word I was upon him in a swirling mass of violence.

Girls screamed and people grabbed at me but I was a force to be reckoned with.

I punched him until blood spilled from his face and stained the grass.

I punched him until I felt his bones give way from under my furious fists.

All of it was done in a blinding hot rage that made a hot prickling sensation trickle under my skin. I wanted the hotness to go away, the itching of my skin to be sedated.

Finally I relented and drew my bruised fists across my mouth that was filled with the taste of my blood.

I had bitten my tongue again.

The boy groaned under me and I gave a hiss of frustration.

He was alive. It came as a relief as well as a disappointment.

If I killed someone…they would certainly cast me in a cell and throw away the key, at least then I could live out my existence in sweet solitude. No one would expect a thing from me.

I got up and walked away my hands stuffed deep in my pockets, a look of desperation on my face.

* * *

><p>Night was upon me as I sat alone on a bench in a neighborhood I came to often. Many mansions resided in the neighborhood and rich folk with their BMWs and fancy coats walked around as if life was at their bidding. I had no trouble sneaking into a backyard and stumbling to my familiar bench to think.<p>

The temperature had cooled considerably since the afternoon and snow had begun to fall upon my head and soak me to the bone.

But still I sat staring blankly into the whirling sheets of white snow.

It would have been just like any other time if a voice had not called "YOU! WATCH OUT!"

I turned startled but not fast enough and before I knew it was face up in the snow. I spat and groaned as I tried to sit up narrowing my eyes at a blond boy shaking the snow from his golden locks, while sitting quite comfortably on top of me.

"What the hell?" I growled already feeling my anger rise in venomous vapors.

But the blue eyes that shown back at me were the most beautiful clearest blue that I had ever seen and melted my near icy heart. The blond smirked and shook some more snow loose from his hair.

"I'm sorry but you know you shouldn't be sitting here in my sledding range." He said smiling amusingly.

I shook my head deciding not to be daunted by the peculiar feelings taking over me and pointed at the bench.

"How could this be your sledding range if there is a bench there." I snapped.

The blond turned as if he had just noticed the presence of the bench.

"Oh…so that's why I always stop here…" He mumbled to himself.

I shook my head in disbelief and shoved the blond off me. To my surprise I held back a tiny voice in the back of my head whispering not to hurt him. I scoffed not believing that I would actually care.

"Well anyway I'm leaving." I growled getting up angrily.

"Wait! Sled with me!" The blond called.

I turned to look at him with incredulous eyes.

"Do you know how old I am?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

The blond tapped his chin thoughtfully while examining me.

"You must be an old man." He said.

"YAH!" I shouted but the venom was not in my words.

"HAHA." The blond called before racing away leaving me to seethe in the snow.

Despite his irritation he couldn't help but want to laugh at the peculiar boy. If I at seventeen didn't want to sled and have fun anymore I must be an old man.

I shook my head sadly before walking into the vast sheet of snow, not realizing with a single encounter my fate had been repainted.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>CLEAR!" An electric shock ran through my veins but my eyes half open were determined to close. "AGAIN!" Another electric shock shook my body but still my eyes continued to close. "WE'RE LOSING HIM AGAIN!" Through the fuzz of my consciousness I saw a familiar mob of grey hair. "Hey…why are you yelling?" I mumbled my eyes finally succeeding in drawing closed and behind my eyelids I saw<strong>_

_**SNOW.**_

* * *

><p>Like my usual routine I walked into Starbucks craving my everyday fix of white chocolate mocha. The warm atmosphere of the coffee shop made me want to tear everything to shreds with my endless fury but then I wouldn't get my daily white chocolate mocha. That would probably make me go on a blood lusting rampage. I chuckled darkly to myself, today I was strangely in a good mood.<p>

I approached the wary barista and said "One white chocolate mocha."

She plastered on a I'm-smiling-because-it's-my-job-and-i-want-tips smile and said "I'm sorry sir we are out of the white chocolate mocha syrup."

I stared at her with a mixture of fury and disbelief.

"You can't be serious." I growled my hands curling into tight fists.

"I'm sorry sir is there anything else you would like?" She asked her smile twitching noticeably at the corners.

I grumbled and seethed for a few seconds before snapping "Forget it."

I turned then as an afterthought turned to face the girl who examined me suspiciously. I ignored her hostility and placed a ten dollar bill in the tip jar. The girl stared shocked at my sudden change of character. I nodded at her and said a curt bye before going over to the soft blush chairs in front of the fire place.

"I thought you were going to start yelling at her." Said a blond haired blue eyed male in the opposite chair.

I glanced at the familiar blond and made a sound of vast disapproval.

"Whatever sled boy." I growled turning away so I could stare into the fire, at the same time hiding my obvious blush.

"You're not as mean as you want everyone to believe." He said a knowing smile gracing his lips.

I ignored him and watched the flames lick at the inside of the fire place. The blond sat back and sighed contentedly.

"You should try a different drink." He suddenly said.

I turned to him and rolled my eyes, not believing anyone should ever say such a thing.

"Like I want anything else." I muttered.

"You never know."

Was the response. I glared angrily at him before abruptly standing.

"Fine." I muttered before stomping over to the counter.

I faced the surprised girl and said "I would like a caramel mocha."

She nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"Of course." I walked to the receiving end and was greeted by the beautiful blond.

He watched silently as I took the warm drink in my hand and took a slow sip. To my surprise the drink was creamy and went smoothly down my throat. The blond smiled seeing my obvious surprise.

"My name is Naruto." He said sticking out his hand for me to take.

"Gaara." I responded taking his soft hand in mine.

"I hope we can be friends." Naruto said smiling happily.

I felt the corner of my lips turn up in a foreign way that was much like a smile.

"Yeah me too."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>COME ON! GAARA!" My eyes barely slits looked up into the grey eyed doctors with tiny slivers of recognition. "GAARA STAY AWAKE!" he yelled his lips seemingly moving in slow motion. "It's cold…" I mumbled in a voice that sounded foreign to my own. "You have to stay with me!" he yelled. "Too cold…I'm sleepy." I mumbled my eyes starting to close again. Besides behind my closed eye lids was Naruto. Naruto the one when I opened my eyes was absent. He was always running through my dreams but now when I opened them he was no longer there. "Goodnight…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious." I grumbled as I stared at Naruto's math book with obvious contempt.<p>

"You don't know this basic equation?" I growled staring at the blue eyes that were narrowing at me.

They were still beautiful even clouded with irritation.

"I already said yes five times now help me!" Naruto shouted his cheeks puffing out in irritation.

I chuckled and lay next to Naruto on the floor, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Okay what you do is…" As I began to explain I could feel his breath on my arm and the warmth of his skin that was only inches from my own.

Even when our shoulders touched I could feel an electricity that ran through my body and it frightened me more than death itself. I suddenly sat up and moved to the couch as far from Naruto as I could get without walking out the door. He looked up at me puzzled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head hating the hurt I saw in his baby blue eyes. I looked away then back again the feeling of wanting to make him smile again too intense to ignore. With surprising speed I was by his side grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" Naruto asked turning on his side so he could look at me better.

I showed my hands and with a howl I began to tickle him. Naruto caught unawares began to scream and cry for mercy while he laughed and tears flowed down his cheeks. I was laughing too rolling on the floor tickling him like an idiotic school girl.

But…even though it was idiotic I felt a weight fall off my chest.

I felt...happy.

* * *

><p>We walked down the dark streets after attending a late night movie. I hadn't wanted to stay out this late knowing the dangers that lurked on the streets but Naruto had insisted. While Naruto chattered about the movie I looked about, trying to see what was lurking in the shadows that seemed to swell with unseen dangers. For once I felt on edge like I could possibly lose something. To confirm my worst fears a band of guys stepped into our path grinning and brandishing knifes.<p>

"Hey Blondie why don't you leave that guy and come have some fun with us?" One of them called his eyes trailing along Naruto's body.

"F*** off!" I growled the familiar venom of my anger coursing through my veins.

The man smirked glancing at each one of his boys.

"Okay have it your way." He said before charging.

I pushed Naruto to the side and landed a punch in the man face. He howled as his nose broke and bright red blood gushed from his nose.

I grinned forgetting how great the feeling of bone cracking under fists felt. The others took no time in advancing and some of them went after Naruto who was cowering in the corner. I spat with rage as I forgot my previous attackers and threw myself onto others.

Punching and kicking while trying to avoid knifes flashing at my skin proved to be far more than I could handle when protecting someone else.

"Run!" I yelled to Naruto whose eyes were wide with fear.

He shook and cowered and as I was dragged to the pavement I screamed "RUN GODDAMIT NARUTO RUN!"

I heard his feet retreating as I was kicked and pummeled under the masses.

I didn't care.

I found solace in knowing he got away.

Running far…

far away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay i hope you guys liked it:D sad? happy? sad happy at the same timeXD thank you guys for all your support it really really really really really means a lot to meXD idk if** **you guys know but my other stories have not been reviewd or liked as much as this one so i'm so happy people are commenting im like extatic:DDDD thank you for the support! really thank you very very much:) Well until next time:)**

**~goingthroughchanges**

**P.S.**

**I hope you guys continue to comment and i will reply to your comments as soon as possible as well:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Ten**

**Bitter sweetness**

**A/N**

**Still in a comaXD**

* * *

><p>I let out a low hiss as Naruto gingerly cleaned my enflamed wounds with an alcohol swap.<p>

"Gentle." I grumbled as I felt the instantaneous sting resulting in me flinching.

"Sorry but that's as gentle as I can be." He replied his hands shaking as his anxiety about hurting me grew.

I watched him bite his lip in concentration as he began to clean my wounds once again with a renewed gentleness. He was so absorbed in his task of healing me that he did not notice my intense gaze. He was so cute and innocent…but his innocence was not on the border line of stupidity. Naruto a caring person that had a love that was endless. I slowly raised my hand until I was able to grasp his hand and press it against my burning flesh. Naruto dropped the alcohol swap in his surprise and stood staring into my pale eyes.

"Yah…Gaara I have to continue treating your wounds." Naruto said trying to pull his hand away.

I shook my head and mumbled "I'm fine my wounds can wait."

Naruto sighed finally allowing me to do as I pleased.

"You know there is no one as special as you." I whispered.

He laughed as he said "There are many more people that are…"

But the look I gave him made his voice trail into silence. His blue eyes softened and he leaned forward as if to get a better look of the emotions in my eyes. He smiled his eyes glistening with unshed tears. I willed him not to say anything and he did not, instead he trailed his soft fingers down my cheek until they rested on my lips.

There they remained as I gently kissed the tips of his fingers in sweet promise.

Silence that was neither tense nor calm hung over us; almost as if an audience was watching with bated breath. I gazed into his blue eyes that were mirroring the emotions I was afraid to express. I pulled his hand to my cheek again and brought comfort from their warmth.

As if on its own accord my body leaned closer, then stopped inches from his pink lips. I felt his warm labored breath against my skin and leaned a little closer. Our lips were almost touching but still I held back.

"Naruto I…" I began but before I could finish a woman with hair the color of gold flung open the door with a slam.

Her eyes were the same color as Naruto's but they were filled with a sharp rage that made them horrifying. An enraged shriek escaped her lips and I was on my feet in a panic.

I ran past Naruto escaping his hands that reached for me.

He called my name as I ran past the blond beast of a woman as she pummeled me on my way out.

I ran and ran.

Down the steps…

out the door…

and into the familiar shadows of the night.

I had been ready to say it. Had been so ready but now as I stopped to feed my burning lungs I realized how much of a fool I was. How foolish I had been to think love could be mine. The world to me was a syphon, sucking out the happiness to replace it with nothing. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. Couldn't believe I let his beautiful blue eyes trick me into thinking there was something more than these dark streets. I growled and spat on the ground my eyes lighting with familiar hatred and fury.

I only turned back once, remembering what I had lost before wandering into the shadows.

Lost.

* * *

><p>Daylight hung over my head as I shuffled under the threadbare blanket that covered my shivering body. It had been a cold night and my aching bones protested every movement I made. I glanced warily at my surroundings before ignoring the throbbing pain in my body and raising myself into a sitting position. The cold immediately seeped deep into my bones, refusing to leave even an ounce of warmth I may have retained from the blankets safety. Even my hair was damp from the frost that had plagued me even in my sleep. As I squinted up at the morning sun one thought haunted my waking mind.<p>

'Two weeks...since I had any contact with Naruto.'

I rubbed my hair angrily trying to dispel the thoughts with my rage but to no avail. My attempts to drown my feelings only made their presence grow. My resistance only showed how desolate my life was without him.

I howled and pulled at my hair trying to get rid of the pain that surrounded me in its despair.

My fists punched the frozen ground as more howls of desperation fell from my throat.

He was gone.

I screamed my pain to the smiling sun, cursed it for appearing at my time of weakness.

Most of all I cursed myself for being weak.

Running away…from the only person that loved me.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. I fell back into my own violent patterns, courting death at every chance I could. None of it was enough to erase the emptiness that gnawed at my heart. All that I could do to erase the pain was to walk by his house and stare longingly up at his window.

Maybe I could do what they did in the movies, throw rocks at his window and when he opened it to see my face I could profess my love to him.

Then he would jump and I would catch him.

Together we would run far away and have a happily ever after.

I laughed at myself as his lights dimmed and I was thrown into darkness.

If only I were in a movie…I would somehow know that everything was going to be all right.

It always was.

"Open the window." I whispered.

It remained dark and I laughed sarcastically to myself.

Of course.

I turned, glanced up one more time then walked away.

Until I secretly came again that was all of Naruto I would see…his shadow behind closed curtains.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Gaara! Please Gaara! Wake up! Wake up! Gaara! GAARA!" someone was crying and calling my name. He sounded desperate and his voice was strangely familiar. Like a beautiful song you only vaguely remember. <strong>_

"_**GAARA! Please I'm so sorry...i tried to stop him Gaara!" **_

_**Who is it? I tried to breach the darkness but I only fell deeper and deeper until his voice faded.**_

* * *

><p>It was another night of me standing under Naruto's window feeling like a stalker. His mother thankfully was out and I was allowed to stand without fear. His light was on but another shadow accompanied his own making my brows furrow in confusion and slight anger. I hadn't seen another car in the driveway but it would make sense for Naruto to have someone over.<p>

He wasn't like me…alone.

I gritted my teeth and watched, forcing myself to experience what was called heartbreak. However the sound of Naruto yelling and the sound of crashing glass brought me out of my self-pity and into high alert. Shouts and pounding feet filled the still air and I rushed to the door on my far left abandoning all rational thought as I pounded furiously on the door with my fists. I didn't have to wait long until Naruto came running out his face a horrible mess of bruises and blood.

"Jesus f****** Christ!" I yelled as I grabbed Naruto into my arms.

He collapsed in sobs clutching onto me with shaking hands.

"Would you quite all the dramatics…"

I looked up and caught eyes with a handsome brunette with the coldest eyes I had ever seen.

"Did you do this to him you bastard?" I shouted.

I wanted to tear that smirking son of a b**** to shreds but I wouldn't leave Naruto even if it mean to kill his attacker.

"It's none of your business trash." The brunette responded his eyes slightly narrowing at me.

"Like hell it's not!" I spat angrily.

The brunette only smirked his eyes glowing with malice. I couldn't' tell if it was his smirk or the bruised and bloodied Naruto in my arms but I set Naruto down on the step; reassuring him I would be back. Then with all my anger and fury I ran into the house and grabbed the brunette by the collar. Before he could even react I was punching and kicking him with so much hatred and anger I didn't think a bull could have stood a chance against me. The only thing that kept me from killing his sorry ass was Naruto urgently crying out my name. I turned to see him standing at the foot of the stairs shaking in fear, his blue eyes red with his tears. All the fight drained out of me and I went to envelope him in a embrace.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." I whispered as I stroked his golden hair.

"Gaara… I was so scared." He sobbed burying his face into my chest.

A pang of guilt hit me in my chest and I pulled him closer to me.

"It's alright I won't ever leave you again I promise." I whispered.

We stayed like that for a while the unconscious guy was sprawled on the stairs.

"Let's go away from here." I said cupping Naruto's face gingerly in my hands.

He looked up at me his eyes sparkling with surprise.

"Let's run away me and you. I love you Naruto…" I stopped then continued. "I love you more than life itself. When I was without you I just kept thinking how horrible it was without you. I didn't ever think I would say this but I love you."

Naruto smiled despite the bruises his smile was as beautiful as ever.

"I love you too Gaara."

I didn't even wait ten seconds before I was kissing him. Our surroundings melted into nothing. All that mattered was that he loved me and we were going to get away.

Away from here.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Gaara…please wake up…please." The voice was back again tearing at my<strong>__**heart.**_

"_**I won't ask you for anything ever again…Gaara please wake up. Please I love you so much. So Please." **_

_**I listened the voice was comforting despite the sadness in it. I fought the darkness and found myself staring into beautiful blue eyes. The beautiful blue eyes that I could never forget. **_

_**Naruto's blue eyes. **_

_**He stared at me his face battered and bruised with tears streaming down his face. **_

"_**Gaara." He whispered his lips lifting into a smile as he buried his face into my chest. I smiled as I cradled his head with my bandaged arms. **_

"_**Let's run away me and you." I whispered. **_

_**The only response was Naruto's sobs that I none the less took as affirmative. **_

_**Together we would get away from here.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Seems like the end right? but NO! one more chapter hahaXD i hope im not ending it too abruptly...i was going along and i was like OH what a nice place to endXD but i hope it's not like ladiladiladidaENDXD i hope it's not like that hahaXD but anywho thank you guys SO much for following me through the entire story it really really really really means a LOT to me:DDD so thank you so very much! i'll mention every single one of in the last chapter A/N!:D THANK YOU! and until the next chapter:D **

**~goingthroughchanges**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Happiness is when I'm with you**

* * *

><p>Naruto's beautiful gales of laughter echoed through my head as we lay together in my small hospital bed. He snuggled closer to me and I wrapped a bandaged arm protectively around his shoulders. I released a content sigh that slid easily into the stillness of the night. Naruto so close was like a dream and i found myself constantly playing with his beautiful golden locks to make sure he was real; not a figment of my imagination. He was there with me, his breath warm against my ear...and i knew this was what happiness felt like.<p>

"Gaara…you know…" Naruto began then stopped.

He pulled at the loose strings of my bandages as he thought, refusing to make eye contact. I patiently waited while rubbing his shoulders soothingly. After an intake of sharp breath he began again.

"You know…I don't remember much…but I do remember that I love you. I really do love you." He finished, bringing his striking blue eyes up to meet my gaze.

I blinked back tears at his confession that elevated my soul. To hide my tears I drew him into an embrace while burrowing my face into his hair. It felt as if the dams of my emotions had just broken loose in a swell of emotion that could not be accurately described as anything but bliss. I held him tightly taking in small breaths to steady my ragged breathing. Out of all of the times he had said I love you this would be the one I remembered when I was alone thinking of him. The slight curve of his lips as he smiled and the softness of his baby blue eyes; that only looked at me.

"I love you too. I have always loved you." I whispered.

If this was a dream I hoped that I never woke up and if it was real I hoped it lasted forever.

This one moment…forever.

Naruto gently pulled away so he could look into my eyes. In that moment there was nothing I could to hold myself back as I captured his lips in a passionate embrace.

My angel, my love.

His sweet lips against my own was the closest to heaven I ever wanted to get.

* * *

><p>Kakashi entered the room with his usual mocking smile and took a seat across from my bed.<p>

"So how are the love birds doing?" He asked, examining our intertwined hands .

I rolled my eyes at him ignoring his comment but Naruto was not as cold as I was answered.

"Great." He said beaming up at him.

Kakashi nodded and examined the clipboard he was holding in his hands trying to hold back laughter.

"Well then I have even better news for you two." He said tapping his finger against the clipboard to a happy beat.

My ears perked and I gave my full attention to the grey haired doctor. He noticed my interest right away and leaned back in his chair casually. I frowned at him realizing that he was going to draw this out as much as he could, just because he could. I arrived at my wits end when he began to whistle and stare dreamily at the ceiling.

"Get on with it!" I snapped glaring profusely at him.

He smiled and leaned forward once again, clasping his hands in front of him importantly. My hands tightened over Naruto's as my breath caught in my throat at the anticipation this idiot was creating. The news of my future possibly? He had said it was good news. A good future?

"Good news one of your legs is still going to be able to fully function…unfortunately there is some bad news along with that good news." He said his smile dimming slightly.

I tensed and Naruto's warmth was the only thing that kept me sane as I waited for the bad news. Kakashi looked at me then sighed.

"Your other leg however…you won't be able to use ever again." He finished his eyes down casting sadly.

A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back on my pillow and took in the sinking but uplifting feeling in my stomach. The butterflies eating at the soft flesh of my stomach and the smile twitching at the corner of my lips creating a horrible contrast. All of it wound down to a feeling that bubbled in my throat and released into a sound that startled everyone.

A laugh.

A honest to goodness laugh that once it escaped from my throat wouldn't stop. Tears spilled down my cheeks, my hands clasped over my stomach and my i struggled to breathe but still i laughed. Kakashi stared slack jawed and Naruto's eyes were wide with a mixture of happiness and confusion. Finally I stopped pulling Naruto close to me and breathing in his sweet scent.

"I love you and I don't care if none of my legs work ever again." I whispered into his hair.

Naruto curled his fingers around the fabric of my shirt.

"I don't care if either of your legs work either…I love you and I promise that won't ever change ever again." He whispered back.

"AWW isn't that sweet!" Mary squealed alerting everyone to her presence while at the same time scaring everyone.

I pulled away from Naruto and stared at the beaming nurse with a spiraling tattoo next to her left eye. It curled and swirled down her face in an exotic pattern that was strangely beautiful on her petite face; distracting me from my previous irritation.

"Nice ummm tattoo." I commented while trying to lean forward to get a better look at the intricate design.

Mary beamed as she pulled back her hair so everyone could get a better look.

"Thank you I was so happy when I got it! Which brings me to my next point of conversation…" She paused shuffling and pulling at her fingers nervously.

"What is it?" I said sharply, irritated at everyone drawing out sentences that could end in a few moments.

She bit her lip and glanced at me with eyes full of remorse. I glowered back irritated at her dramatics.

"I'm sorry last time for not responding to you...I just didn't want you to see my tattoo until it was done." She said her face brightening at her unloading of guilt.

However there was one problem to her release of guilt...I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wait what?" I growled.

Mary's eyes widened and she said "The day I wasn't talking to you and quickly left the room."

I stared at her blankly then asked "You think THAT would be on my mind when I was run over by a CAR?"

Mary bit her lip and nodded. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the red haired nurse.

"You never cease to amaze me Mary." I muttered.

"YOU SAID MY NAME!" Mary squealed grabbing me in a hug that made me wince in pain.

"YAH! Get off me!" I yelled but it was only halfhearted as I was trying to hold back a laugh.

Mary sensing my effort to hide the laughter hugged me tighter while squealing idiotically.

"Gaara I'm going to miss you!" She cried teas shimmering in her eyes.

"I'll come and visit." I muttered before I could stop myself.

"Oh you'll visit?" Kakashi asked his sarcastic smile appearing inches from my face.

I frowned but was well aware that I could not take back what I had just said. In the few seconds of moments that followed I thought of something to follow up that wouldn't make me look like a total sap. Nothing came to mind and I just shrugged.

"Yeah I'll visit you guys."

Naruto grinned and gave my hand a light squeeze.

Kakashi stood tall and gave me a knowing smile.

"Well my friend you won't have to worry about that for a while you still have a month under our care." He cried happily while Mary did a comical little jig.

A smile itched at the corner of my lips as I leaned closer to Naruto. Kakashi continued his doctor, friend speech while Mary danced around the room like a child hyped up on sugar. Naruto laughed encasing this happy moment with beautiful music that soothed my very soul.

And this moment , no matter how stupid.

No matter how idiotic.

Stupid.

Childish.

This was the moment that I would have liked to stay in forever.

With the friends I always wished I had but never did…

And the love that I would always cherish.

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Hinata and set my pair of crutches down next to me with a small clatter.<p>

"Hey I'm glad you're still here." She said a small smile gracing her lips.

I nodded and tried to reach my toes with my stretching fingers in vain.

"You know…you are a lucky man Gaara." She said patting my back with a frail hand.

I looked into her kind pale eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I'm really lucky."

* * *

><p>The sun peaked through my cream white curtains and splashed lovingly across my face as the morning came into existence. I mumbled under my breath and rolled over so that my just opening eyes could take in the beautiful sun, smiling down at the earth. I stretched reaching towards the white ceiling with curling fingers.<p>

"You're awake." Naruto said his pink lips curled up into a delightful smile.

I smiled and leaned forward so my elbows were resting on my knees. Naruto came forward carrying a beautiful bouquet of red roses that gleamed beautifully in the morning light. He sat down next to me sliding his soft fingers against my cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" He whispered setting the flowers on my lap.

I nodded and leaned in to capture his delicate lips in a kiss. They were so soft and I never wanted to pull away but the need for air overcame my desire. I leaned back and examined the slight color to Naruto's cheeks. Naruto coughed into his hand and turned to the calendar the hung over my bed.

"Are you ready to come home?" He whispered lying down next to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the crown of his head gingerly.

"I have been ready since I got here." I said chuckling.

Naruto nodded tightening his hold on me.

"I'm…Gaara…" he began then stopped thinking of the words he wanted to say carefully.

"What is it?" I asked my brows furrowing in confusion.

Naruto down casted his eyes and began to pull at the loose string on my shirt. It was a long while before he spoke again.

"Sasuke called." He finally said.

Cold ice flowed through my veins as my hold on Naruto tightened into a vise like grip.

That bastard.

"When?" I said through painfully clenched teeth.

Naruto bit his lips and whispered "Two days ago."

"What did he say?" I growled.

"He said that…he wouldn't let me go…that easily. Gaara what should I do?" Naruto whispered shivers going throughout his entire body.

'I'll kill that son of a b****.' I thought angrily.

"Don't worry Naruto I will definitely take care of this." I growled rubbing his back reassuringly.

"I don't want you to get hurt Gaara." He whispered.

"I won't I promise." I said but even I could not promise that I would not get hurt by the very same man that had run me over with a car.

Anyone capable of doing that and walking away without a heavy conscious was not someone to be taken lightly. I sighed wearily before sitting up. Naruto followed my lead, training me with worried blue eyes.

"Don't worry everything will be fine I promise." I said smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring manner.

Naruto nodded but the worry did not leave his features.

I drew him close and whispered "Don't' worry my dear I will always come back to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>I stood outside the hospital resting my body weight on my uninjured leg. Kakashi stood in front of me his hands stuffed into his medical lab coat casually, while studying me with his piercing grey eyes.<p>

"Still one more thing to do huh?" He said almost apologetically.

I nodded as I ran my hand through my already growing red hair.

"One last thing." I muttered.

Kakashi smiled but I could tell it was strained. I patted his shoulder reassuringly and turned my attention to the baby blue sky.

"Everything is going to work out trust me." I said turning my attention back to Kakashi.

He nodded and his smile turned into its usual sarcastic nature.

"Yeah. Well good luck to you Gaara. Don't forget to visit after all I would love to see my favorite patient from time to time." He said.

I smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you around."

"See Ya later." He said.

Before i could into the car Sakura came running out of the clinic.

"YAH! You! You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" She yelled grabbing my shoulder with her bony fingers.

"Yeah." I said smirking.

She frowned and placed a loose strand of her pink hair behind her ears.

"I'm not wearing slacks today...and i have makeup on...and i didn't wear my lab coat." She said in a haughty manner that would make anyone pissed.

But not me.

I smiled taking in her hair that was straightened and slightly curled. Her jeans that fit her perfectly and the long sleeved cream top that made her look stunning.

"I guess i was wrong last time you do wear other things." I said laughing.

She scoffed and said "Get out of here already."

I nodded and laughed as i got into the car.

I smiled and waved as the Naruto pulled away from the hospital. An array of emotions fell through me as I watched the hospital become no more than a memory behind me.

I said I would visit.

Would I?

I felt Naruto's warmth against my skin and I took in a deep breath.

Whatever happened at least we had each other.

No matter what happened.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure…you don't have to do this really." Naruto pleaded grabbing onto my arm with desperate hands.<p>

I gently pried his hands away and got into the car. The look of desperation he gave me was more than enough to make holes into my soul.

"Don't worry I won't let him get the best of me this time." I said.

Naruto cringed at my sentence but made no move to stop me. I smiled and leaned out the window so I could capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'll be back." I called as I pulled out of the driveway.

I waved until I could no longer see Naruto in the distance.

* * *

><p>I stopped my car in front of Sasuke's million dollar mansion and took in a deep steadying breath. I glanced up at the house before getting out and limping up to his door. However before I could even knock on the door it opened to reveal the hateful brunette himself.<p>

"What a surprise." He said his lips lifting into a predatory smile.

I smiled back keeping my clenched fists by my side.

"I know right I never thought I would actually want to see your disgusting face again."

Sasuke's smile chilled and he stepped out to meet me.

"What can I do for you cripple? Too bad I didn't kill you when I ran you over…would have done myself and the world a favor. One less eye sore hmm." He said.

I laughed away the anger boiling in my veins and stepped forward so Sasuke and I were face to face. We stared into each other eyes assessing the hatred and the desire to kill in each other's eyes.

It was lightening fast the first blow that I made to Sasuke's face. His return blow was equally fast and smashed into my jaw. I spat blood and lunged forward taking Sasuke to the ground. My only chance was to make our legs immobile so it was only fists. I wrestled myself on top of him and began to deliver blows to his face. Punch after punch and still I did not relent; even when my knuckles were coated with his blood. But even that did not knock the monster out and he delivered a knee to my stomach, knocking the wind right out of me. I groaned, buckling under the pain. Sasuke seeing his chance knocked me off him and pinned me to the ground. He stared down at me triumph in his black eyes.

"You know when Naruto came to tell me I was a monster and that he loved you I wanted to kill him. That ungrateful little brat, he should have been glad I was willing to take him back after all this time." He growled his eyes glinting maliciously.

I fought against his hold but his grip was far too strong for me to break from.

"He is such a pitiful person…picking someone like you. What's so special about YOU?" He looked me up and down his noes wrinkling in disgust.

"What's so great about you the good for nothing that has nothing to contribute to society?" Sasuke continued and in his musing he loosened his hold on my wrists.

I grinned seeing my chance.

"You know Sasuke you're the scum. You bully people, you beat up Naruto for no goddamn reason and you still think you're the shit."

I leaned forward until out faces were only inches apart.

"You are scum."

Sasuke howled with rage but I had already broke free and kneed him square in the face. He flew back, staggering and spluttering as blood filled his mouth. I scuttled forward and grabbed him by the neck. He coughed and choked and for an instant I felt my fingers tighten in attempt to kill this man that caused me so much pain. But Naruto's face flashed before my eyes and I loosened my grip so that the brunette could breathe.

"I want to kill you right now…I would if I did not have a conscious. Thank Naruto for that because otherwise you would be dead right here right now. You got that?" I growled pushing him against the wall.

He glared defiantly but despite his ego he knew when he was defeated and nodded.

"Good. Now if I ever see you again my conscious is going out the window and you are going to be praying that you die and go to hell because what I'm going to do to you would put the devil to shame. Do you understand?" I hissed.

Sasuke made no move to nod. I grinned and pulled out a pocket knife I had concealed from Naruto. I watched as Sasuke's eyes widened at the gleaming blade. My smile widened as I slowly licked the cool metal.

"You want a taste of your future?" I whispered bringing the tip to his eyelid.

Sasuke feverishly shook his head and began to gasp and sputter as if he were trying to say something.

I traced the blade down his face before placing it back into my pocket.

"Good now that we understand each other I'm going home. And if I so much as see your shadow near my house I will not hold back." I said tapping his cheek mockingly.

He nodded and I slowly stood, kicking him in the stomach for good measure. I left him on his porch coughing and groaning, wishing that I could just cut his windpipe and watch his blood spill onto his beautifully cut grass. But I knew that I had something better than revenge.

"Bye!" I called waving mockingly at Sasuke as I pulled out of his driveway and down the darkened streets, a big smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Naruto was waiting for me on the couch his hands clasped anxiously in front of him. I watched him from the doorway a calm easiness sweeping over me.<p>

"Hey…" I softly called as I moved to sit next to him.

"Gaara!" he cried pulling me into a hug.

I pulled him closer, loving the feeling I got from him being so close; and worse yet loving that he was worried about me.

"You're okay! I was so worried." He whispered as tears slid down his cheeks.

I cupped his cheek in my hands and slowly raised his head so he was looking at me.

"I love you Naruto and from today on I'm going to give you memories that you can't forget even if you wanted to." I said.

Before he could even respond I was kissing him and again it was only us. Our passion and our love.

Together forever.

And no matter how many times.

I would always make him fall for me again.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong> AN**

**OMG! it's overD: WOW! it took me forever to upload but i was thinking long and hard how to end it hahaXD i hope yo****u guys liked it:DDD there will be actually one more chapter but it will be the extra so it won't be very long haha but yeah:DD thank you all so much for your support really! it meant so much to me:) So thank you Toshiro with love, TechnoAngelprincess, Battenburg507, Priestess Mayumi, SHANTI SYNDROM, TigrezzTail, YukiNagato93, lady candace, Gaanaru forever, and teng, ToxicBeautie, BeautifullyLovely, Demon-Wolf Bearer thank you all so so very much!:DDDD you guys gave me strength to write through my writing blocks hahaXD thank you so much and i hope you continue to support me and read my stories:) and i would also like to thank everyone who favorited my story or me so thank you guys too:DDD and to those that just read thank you for reading:DD thank you:DDD next one probably be a comedy actually hahaxD thank you all again and until the last last chapter i will see again in another story:) thank you guys!**

**~goingthroughchanges**


End file.
